Le Cerebro
by Smeagollum78
Summary: Os sur le moment du cerebro. Que ce passe-t-il dans la tête de Charles et Erik?


"Je.. je l'appelle le cerebro" dit Hank.

Ils venaient d'entrer dans cette grosse boule. Au centre se tenait une petite plate-forme et au dessus de celle-ci, un casque couvert d'électrodes. Au fond de la pièce, un enchevêtrement de câbles, de boutons et de taules formaient une sorte de grand ordinateur surpuissant.

Charles, ne sachant quoi dire se lança quand même:

"Vous...

\- Ça veut dire cerveau en espagnol, renchéri Hank un peu mal à l'aise.

-Oui. acquiesça Charles"

Charles s'accrocha à la rambarde sur la plateforme pour mieux observer le casque qu'il utiliserai quelques secondes plus tard.

Hank expliqua alors:

"Alors voila. Les électrodes relient Charles à l'emmeteur sur le toit. Dès lors qu'il détecte un mutant, son cerveau émet un signal via un relais et les coordonnées du mutan sont imprimés ici"

Il désigna une de ses machines. Raven, qui c'était rapprochée de lui, demanda fascinée:

"Vous avez inventé tout ça?"

Le scientifique, un peu surpris par la question mais surtout gêné et, il faut le dire, peu insensible aux charmes de la jeune femme acquiesça.

Pendant ce temps, Erik qui avait observé la scène en silence s'approcha de la seule chose qui l'intéressait: Charles. Ce dernier c'était installé sur la plate-forme et avait positionné le casque sur sa tête.

Erik le trouvait vraiment mignon avec cette barre d'appréhension qui lui barrait le front. À vrai dire, il le trouvait beau tout le temps. Aussi ne put-il retenir ces quelques mots qui en disaient long sur ce qu'il éprouvait pour le télépathe:

"Vous êtes un cobaye des plus adorables Charles

-Ne me gâchez pas le plaisir. répondit ce dernier, un petit sourit flottant au coin de ses lèvres

-J'ai été cobaye moi aussi. Quand j'en vois un, je le reconnais. dit Erik, une pointe d'amusement dans la voie"

Il s'appuya sur la barrière et observa le sexy professeur. L'inquiétude se lisait dans ces yeux.

«Ne sois pas si soucieux, tout va bien se passer.»

Le télépathe appuya ses mots en envoyant une onde de réconfort à l'allemand.

« Ne lis pas mon esprit!

\- Tu m'envoie toutes tes pensés je ne peux faire autrement que de regarder. Et puis je dois avouer que me voir te tailler une pipe est plutôt agréable. »

Le contrôleur de métal sentait la gène monter en lui. Charles avait vu plus qu'il ne devait savoir. Et s'il avait vu autre chose? S'il avait lu les tendres sentiments qu'il éprouvait à son égard?! Heureusement, Hank le tira de ses pensés avant qu'elles ne partent trop loin:

"D'accords. Ouais. Je ne peux vraiment pas vous raser la tête? dit-il à l'adresse de Charles après avoir vérifié le casque"

«NON! Espèce de cretin! Des cheveux si beau, si doux, si...»

Erik arrêta de crier mentalement quand le " professeur X " parla:

"Je tiens à mes cheveux."

Puis ajouta mentalement:

«Erik tient à mes cheveux»

Hank ne chercha pas plus loin et démarra la machine. Il appuya sur d'innombrables boutons pendant un temps qui paru extrêmement long.

Puis le Cerebro ce mit en marche. L'inquiétude d'Erik se lisait clairement dans ces yeux tandis que le corps de Charles se tendait imperceptiblement.

Après quelques secondes, ce dernier fini par "voir" les mutants de la planète. La machine se mit à écrire des lignes de chiffres incompréhensibles.

"Ça marche! s'enthousiasma Hank"

Charles se mit à rire. Un rire nerveux, un mélange de joie et de soulagement. Ce rire paru être le plus beau au oreilles d'Erik et ce dernier eu envie de l'embrasser là, maintenant. Il se retint cependant de le faire et sorti de la structure de métal.

Quelques minutes après être retourné dans sa chambre, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Avant même qu'il n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche, Charles se trouvait debout devant son lit sur lequel il était allongé.

"Alors comme ça, le grand Erik Lensherr est amoureux de moi?! s'amusa à taquiner le plus jeune.

\- Si c'est pour te moquer de moi, autemps partir. grogna Erik, honteux que Charles ai lu cela dans son esprit."

Il sentit des lèvres douces et fines se poser sur les sienne. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Charles l'embrassait. Mais pourquoi?

« Parce que je t'aime. »


End file.
